Passion
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Four moments in the life of Chris and Scott. Taken from the Passion meme. ScotCh


**So I know this isn't a story I needed to write or even remotely similar to the ideas I've been requested to write but I just needed to get something out, something new that hasn't been on my computer for more than a month, I like this and I hope you do too.**

**I also felt like I was losing the essence of Scott so I wrote this to reconnect with him, yeah, I'm weird and I'll stop rambling now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teletoon and the Passion meme belongs to Kerchan.**

**888**

"**Snow Angel" **_(Holding Hands)_

Thick flakes of white floated through the air, adding even more fluff to the already large drifts of snow.

The lamps were wrapped in garland and cast a cheery golden glow on the brick path that cut through the snowy park like a red river.

It was a winter wonderland and Chris MacLean was freezing but he found he didn't care as he was too preoccupied with watching a blonde man writhe in the snow like a toddler.

Scott giggled and raised a hand out to Chris who helped him up.

"Do you like it?" Scott asked giddily as he brushed snow off of his back and grinned at the indent in the snow he had made.

"Eh, I've seen better," Chris shrugged and Scott's smile quickly turned into a glare. He punched the chuckling man's arm.

"You jerk!"

"You chose to go out with me," Chris smirked smugly at the smaller man. Scott rolled his eyes but smiled again.

"I don't regret it," his voice was like honey and it sent a shiver down Chris' spine, though not from the cold.

The two men began walking again and Chris glanced at the blonde, his cheeks pink. Scott was watching the snow in childish fascination and some flakes stuck to his eyelashes, he was beautiful.

"Hey Scott?" Chris spoke up, pulling his hands out of the warm haven of his pockets.

Scott tilted his head and smiled brightly at the dark-haired man, "Yeah Chris?"

"Would you wanna go out again sometime?" Chris blushed and looked away, wondering where his confidence had gone. It came back quickly along with a surge of warmth when he felt a smaller hand grasp his.

"I'd love that," Scott smiled up at a shocked host. Chris grinned and squeezed Scott's hand.

"Great, now can we go get coffee or something? I'm freezing!"

Scott chuckled and tugged Chris' hand, leading him in the direction of the nearest café.

"**Reunion" **_(Hugging)_

The sunlight shone down relentlessly on the sun-baked blacktop, making sandal wearers curse their choice of shoe.

But a bigger amount of people were cursing over a golf cart that was speeding across the lot, not caring if anything, living or prop was in its way.

Chris almost grinned as an intern dove away from the rushing cart but he'd caused enough intern accidents so that intern was probably needed and it was fortunate that the host hadn't hit him. Damnit.

But Chris' mind didn't dwell on the intern for long; he had bigger aliens to annihilate. Although on a side note, this season of Total Drama was much more popular than the first. Chris shook his head and focused on driving to the front gate where a hallucination was waiting for him.

This hallucination was so much prettier than the previous ones he had had over the past few weeks. The previous ones had been blurry and not as exciting. The vision before him was clear and oh so alluring.

Gold strands falling into chocolate orbs, a tight purple shirt and black capris covering delicate pale skin. A pink-painted nail being bitten by straight white teeth. And the heavenly sight of a duffle bag slung across one shoulder.

And the best thing about this vision? It was real.

"Chrissy!" the vision waved as Chris came to a stop and jumped out of the cart as the vision raced towards him.

Chris opened his arms just in time to catch the vision that leapt into his embrace. Chris clung tight to that beautiful thin waist and almost felt like giggling at the sensation of soft arms around his neck.

"I missed you Scott."

"You don't even know Chris," were the words whispered back before Scott buried his face in Chris' neck.

Chris pulled Scott closer so that their bodies were practically melded together.

"Maybe we should be apart for a few weeks more often," Scott giggled and Chris frowned.

"_Hell_ no."

"**Indigo" **_(Kissing)_

Scott would willingly admit to himself that he liked dresses, he'd even admit to liking wearing dresses. He would never admit this _out loud_ though.

The blonde looked at himself in the mirror of the cavernous bathroom he currently stood in. He admired his hair and make-up, Chris was lucky Scott thought it was pretty, otherwise he never would have agreed to this, homophobic president or not.

Although truthfully, Scott wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Leader fired Chris if he found out he was gay. Scott hated people like that which is another reason why he'd agreed to pose as Chris' "wife". He sighed and smoothed out the shiny purple dress once more before walking out of the bathroom to find Chris.

This conference hall was large, styled after Versailles in France. The hallways were wide and drafty and the sound of Scott's heels on marble floors echoed endlessly as he made his way to the ballroom.

He looked around at the room filled with dancing couples and chatting producers before spotting a dark-haired man who looked unbelievably sexy in a tux. Scott grinned as he watched Chris talk seamlessly with producers and CEOs, a glass of champagne in hand. He was the picture of confidence and apparently Scott wasn't the only one who noticed. He glared at a brunette in a red dress as she tapped Chris' shoulder and appeared to be asking him to dance. The host shook his head and looked around, his eyes finding Scott, pointing him out to the girl with a fond smile. Scott blushed, the woman was pretty and Scott recognized her as one of the company's top investors. Chris had turned down a dance with her because of him? Scott felt himself turn redder at Chris' dog-like loyalty.

He grinned; he'd just have to give his boy a treat.

Scott slithered through the crowd until he was right in front of Chris, who grinned at the blonde before opening his mouth to say something when he suddenly found said mouth busy with Scott's tongue. Chris eagerly returned the kiss, not caring that they were in the middle of all his superiors. Hell, he'd give them a show. He wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and the blonde's hands were on his shoulders. He kissed back with fervor, Scott returning that enthusiasm ten-fold. Chris felt tempted to take the kiss further but remembered where they were and pulled back, catching his breath. Scott was red in the face, but smiling.

"What was that for?" the host asked, surprised since Scott was normally more reserved in public.

"Had to give my good boy a treat," Scott shrugged innocently before leaning in to whisper in the host's ear. "If you get me out of this monstrous dress in the next five minutes, I'll forget about killing you and give you more _treats_ instead,"

Chris turned back to the silent and stunned men he had been talking to only a minute before.

"Sorry gentlemen, my wife is very sick, I should take her home," he grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him out of the ballroom without waiting to see if his obvious lie had worked.

He was too preoccupied with Scott's talented mouth to care much anyway.

"**Contact" **_(Sleeping)_

Chris MacLean wasn't what you'd call a cuddly person. Sure, he was a physical person; he liked kissing and groping, among other activities…

But he wasn't a man who snuggled or stayed over for breakfast. He preferred to sleep alone, sprawled out across the bed, face buried in his pillow and a blanket tugged over his head.

Scott Bennet however was a cuddly person. He liked hugs and leaning his head on your shoulder during movies.

He was a man who would stay the night and make you breakfast, but he was more likely to wrap his arms around a pillow and sleep with his back to you, blanket tucked under his chin.

-

Chris growled when Scott tried to wriggle out of bed. He pulled the smaller male against him and buried his face in soft hair that smelled like strawberries.

Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around his favorite pillow, placing his head over Chris' heart and laying a tender kiss to Chris' tan chest.

Chris grinned, pulling the blanket over them. Scott tangled their legs together and sighed in bliss.

They hoped for a blizzard to keep them from work tomorrow.

888

Hugging takes place after Heartless and Cyber Love (during TDA). Kissing is from Rainbow ScotCh.

And I'm sorry if Kissing seems out of place with the rest but I wanted one silly moment amidst all the fluff. I hope you don't mind! ^_^

I hope you liked these, which was your favorite? Mine is Hugging though I like Sleeping for some reason…

Please review!

Peace and happy reading,

Whirl.


End file.
